Good Girl meets bad boy
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Good Girl Serena Tsukino was top of her class, captain of the cheerleading squad and Crowned Miss School Spirit. She had the looks, the brains, friends, and the perfect life. Or so she thought until bad boy Darien Chiba rode into town on his motorcycle. T
1. Good Girl and a bad boy

Good Girls and Bad Boys

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A good girl and a bad boy

**Junior Year of High School:**

"Come on Sammy time for school," Serena said shaking her younger stepbrother awake. She laid out his clothing and shook him awake again before she went into her own room and began to dress after a quick shower. She went downstairs and prepared some coffee for her stepfather, Kenji and began breakfast. Her parents no longer had a loving relationship, but they didn't let it effect their home life too much, but both Sammy and Serena knew the truth.

"Oh um…good day to you, Serena," Tyrone said as he came downstairs buttoning his shirt.

"Have a good day at work Tyrone," Serena said as she waved. Just as Serena expected her mother walked downstairs a little after.

"That gosh darn sink in the bathroom just doesn't work," Ikuko commented.

"I'm sure it does," Serena heard Sammy whispered as he passed them both.

"Breakfast is ready," Serena said cheerfully as she turned around with a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage for both of them.

"Thank you dear." Serena nodded and set two more plates on the table. Kenji joined them not long after they had started eating breakfast.

"So what have you kids got planned for today?" Kenji asked.

"Well after school, I'm going to walk Sammy home, than I'm going to grab a milkshake with the girls before we head over to the library to study after I come from Cheer practice."

"And later tonight, it is a Friday after all," Ikuko said.

"Well after we study, we've decided to hold an extra book club meeting. We're reading Jane Austen's Emma."

"Okay and what about tomorrow?" Kenji asked.

"Well I was going to take Sammy to an early movie, but since I'm on dance committee I'm going to go to the school and decorate for Saturday's dance."

"Which you will be attending?" Ikuko asked. Serena nodded.

"Derek Chiba is going to take me, he's such a nice boy."

"Nice is boring," Ikuko muttered. Kenji shot her a quick glare that Serena would have missed if she weren't looking up.

"Derek is president of the chess club at his school and he's not into high school dances, but he understands that I have to show school spirit especially because I'm a cheerleader."

"Of course dear and after the dance."

"Derek is going to bring me home straight after."

"No after party?" Kenji asked.

"The girls and I could hardly trouble ourselves with such radical behavior."

"Well all right than honey if that's what you're doing." Serena nodded.

"Well I'm off to school I'll put the dishes in the dish washer." Serena took all the plates, cups, and spoons before she and Sammy walked out the door.

"You don't have to walk me to school everyday, you know."

"Of course not but you're my little brother and you're still in elementary school."

"And you're in junior high big deal."

"High school," Serena corrected him. Mina, Lita, and Amy met them near the shopping district also on their way to Juuban High. It was unfortunate that their best friend Raye lived in the Hikawa district and therefore did not attend school with them. It also had something to do with the fact that Raye was in college. Amy could have gone to college a year early, but she didn't want to skip a grade.

"So Serena, have you got your dress all ready for the dance tomorrow night?" Mina asked excited.

"Of course Mina, but it's not a dress. All the same you're going to love it. It's a very modest top and long skirt."

"Heels?" Lita asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, while I have heels I find that they're bad for your feet."

"Yes, but they make you look hotter," Lita told her.

"Derek likes me the way I am."

"I wager Derek and Serena will be tying the knot soon." They giggled. "What do you girls think boy or girl first and before or after the wedding?" Serena blushed furiously.

"Definitely after the wedding whomever my bridegroom is and there won't be any talk of babies so soon after the wedding." Serena was not in love with Derek even though they had been dating since she was a freshman. He was a college student now, soon enough though he would find a girl his own age and their relationship would just end. There were other boys out there and she wasn't attached to Derek.

"Here you are Sammy have a great day at school," Serena told him before she gave him a big hug and continued on with her friends. They arrived at school right on time.

"Hey Serena!" Molly greeted. "Hey girls."

"Hey Molly," They greeted.

"Serena, during cheer practice we need to talk about Homecoming and what we have planned especially when the senior class and Homecoming dance next month." Serena nodded before Molly rushed off.

"What's this dance for?" Amy asked.

"Oh Amy it's the annual creaming of the freshman class, its mandatory they come," Serena informed her. "Remember when we were freshman."

"No, I came here in my sophomore year. We all did except you."

"Oh well, you're lucky."

"Wait so why are we going this year?" Lita asked.

"Oh well I'm on the comforting committee and when I said I was going you guys decided to go too."

"Oh," They said.

"But than what's the point of the date?" Lita asked.

"Pretense of a real dance, and than after there will be a more formal school dance."

"Oh," They said. The bell ran to signal them to get to class.

"See you later." They all split up to attend different classes.

"Serena what are you doing home its only ten o'clock," Kenji said startled. His wife was out with Tyrone and Sammy was over at a friend's for the weekend since Serena would not be taking him to the movies her treat. He was hoping that her book club meeting ran longer than usual.

"Oh we decided to wait until Sunday after church for book club. Who's your friend?" Kenji looked at the woman lying back on the couch who didn't seem to be concerned with Serena's presence. She had long red hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a long blue dress and diamonds. Serena also noticed her long claw like nails that were painted blood red like her lips.

"Oh this is Beryl." Serena put on a big smile.

"Its nice to meet you Beryl." She held out her hand. Beryl waved her off.

"Kenji, how much longer is your wife going to be around."

"I told you my wife isn't here, this is my daughter Serena."

"Well is she leaving?" Beryl asked. Serena was feeling really uncomfortable.

"I'll leave after I get some clothes." Kenji nodded, as he looked very ashamed of himself. Serena put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, I've known for awhile and I'm not clueless to mom either." This just made Kenji more embarrassed. Serena hurried upstairs and packed her overnight bag.

"I'll come pick you up from Derek's dorm in the morning." Serena shook her head.

"I don't spend the night at Derek's its not right. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I'll be at Lita's she has plenty of room." Kenji nodded and Serena departed for Lita's apartment.

"Hey girl!" Lita exclaimed happily. "Since you were coming I thought we could make a sleepover of things and still have our book club meeting though we're still out of six people." Serena smiled and nodded.

"Just so happens I packed my book." Lita smiled too as she walked in.

* * *

**Second year of college at a boarding school for future priests:**

"Darien, do you know that this is the fifth offense of you sneaking out to the Susukino Crossing and bringing back women to school?" Darien looked up with his dark blue eyes and ran a hair through his gorgeous black locks before taking a drag on his cigarette. He blew smoke in Father Maldean's face.

"Well if you didn't set a curfew around here, I wouldn't have to sneak her back in now would I?" Darien asked before taking another drag and blowing out the smoke expertly. Father Maldean frowned.

"You think you're so smart don't you Darien. You think that just because you're smart we won't kick you out well I've got news for you mister, the headmaster and I have had it with your rebellious attitude. You've been here since you were seven for crying out loud haven't you taken anything from this?!"

"Yeah, a high school diploma and a year's worth of college credits. Besides I never said I wanted to be ordained anyway."

"Well you won't be, I won't welcome you into the faith as a priest that's for sure." Darien stood up and blew smoke in Father Maldean's face, which was turning very red. He chuckled.

"I'll go pack and than I'll take the girl back to where I got her from. I'll be back late so don't bother to call on me when they get here." Darien took another drag of his cigarette before he dropped it on Father Maldean's new carpet and smashed it into the rug. He opened the door and walked out.

"Ah!" Father Maldean screamed in frustration before he dialed the number for Darien's guardians.

"You're so brave standing up to the man like that," The woman told him. Darien smirked as the wind blew through his hair in.

"Yes, I am." He took her back to her apartment and had sex with her, when he exited an hour later much to the surprise of her husband, he laughed as he got on the elevator. It seemed he hadn't picked up a whore at all just a lonely woman. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall, he leaned against the wall with his feet crossed after he pushed the first floor button. The elevator stopped on the sixteenth floor. The doors entered to reveal a very pretty brunette who must have been ten years his senior. He pretended not to acknowledge her after that and she stood on the other side. Before he realized what she did, the elevator had already stopped. She pushed him up against the wall and put out his cigarette before she began to kiss him.

"I'm sorry I usually don't do this," She said, as she blushed furiously.

"No need to be sorry I do this all the time." He kissed her and when they got off the elevator a little later she was looking very disheveled but very cheerful.

"Hope I catch you on the elevator again," She breathed into his ear before she hurried off to work. Darien smirking winked at the receptionist who blushed his way. He cruised around town and finally he picked up his temporary girlfriend and they got beers before meeting Andrew, Amara, Michelle, Diamond and his brother, Sapphire.

"So what did the headmaster say to you?" Darien asked taking a drink from his bottle and than a drag on his cigarette.

"He said he was throwing me out on my ass right along with you." They both laughed and high fived.

"About time we got thrown out of that place." Andrew nodded his agreement."

"Now I can go have a look at that damn Arcade I bought last summer. I hear its doing well again." Darien nodded.

"That's good."

"So where are you headed than?" Amara asked as she put her arms around her girlfriend Michelle.

"I suppose my guardians will send me back to Tokyo to go to school with my Perfect brother Derek," Darien spat.

"Please Derek is anything, but perfect, have you looked at your brother in your family photo?" Michelle made a face and they laughed.

"She's got a point, but your point is tainted by the fact you don't like guys," Sapphire commented.

"Hey, I may love Amara, but I can still judge if a guy is hot or ugly and Derek is ugly."

"Ugh let's not talk about him, its bad enough I see him in the portrait on Darien's dresser. If it weren't for his parents I'd throw it out."

"You're not the only one," Darien muttered his eyes darkening at the mention of his parents.

"Anyway Darien if you're looking to avoid having to talk to your brother, I can set you up to meet with my Aunt, she'll happily show you around even though I almost never talk to her." Darien grinned.

"I bet she would." Amara throw a empty beer bottle at him and she just missed on purpose.

"Next time I won't miss," She told him taking her cigarette out her mouth before blowing smoke. "My Aunt's happily married, and she'll see to it you're taken very good care of while you're in Tokyo which should be about three weeks until you get kicked out." They laughed.

"No, I think I might stick this one out, so I can get my end of the inheritance. If not Derek gets it in his hands until I make something of myself and that is not an option." They nodded.

"Where are your guardians?" Andrew asked blowing smoke in Darien's temporary girlfriend's face. Darien looked at the whore he'd found on the corner this time.

"You know I'm getting tired of you walk home," Darien told her and threw a couple of beers at her. She looked offended but took her leave. Diamond laughed.

"That's the way to treat her Darien," He told him sarcastically. Darien shrugged.

"I got laid twice before I picked her up and there was a lot of sweat on my back." They laughed. "Where's Emerald anyway?" Diamond sighed.

"With her parents I suppose, I'm actually suppose to be on a plane right now to Paris to join her." They laughed.

"Well Emerald is a spiteful bitch, you had better call and tell her you missed your flight and get on one." Diamond nodded.

"I did, its later tonight, I just had to do some things at Sapporo University." He took a drink from his bottle and found it empty. He threw it on the ground and grabbed another from the box Darien had brought.

"Hey, that's the last beer," Andrew complained.

"I gotta take a whiz." Sapphire walked over a man's back step on his property and relieved himself as they laughed.

"Sapphire if he catches us he's going to kill you," They laughed.

"Whatever, I hate him as much as he hates me. The bastard is always complaining." He moved forward and got the back door too making them laughed. "You should join me boys!" Darien, Andrew, and Diamond joined him before coming back over.

"Here clean your hands." They tossed them some hand sanitizer.

"Here," Darien said holding it back to Michelle, who shook her head.

"No, thanks you keep it." He shrugged and put it in his pocket.

"God once that's been out in the sun for awhile that is going to smell," Amara laughed.

"Hey man so where did you never tell me your guardians were?" Andrew asked.

"Oh last I heard they were staying in New York," Darien replied. "Come on let's go get some more beer and cigarettes." They rode to Amara's house and picked up her blue convertible and changed the plates before heading for the gas station. They put on ski masks, but the conversation was normal and they didn't come in brandishing weapons so the clerk didn't pick up his gun.

"You ladies get the beer, I'll get the cigarettes." They went to the back for Miller Lite beer, Vodka, and Brandy.

"We'll need ice too," Michelle commented. Diamond and Sapphire stocked up some candy and such.

"Give us twelve cartons of everything."

"You got a license?" He asked.

"You register this gun?" Darien asked reaching over and pulling it away from the man. He put his hands up.

"Go pump gas into the car," Darien told Andrew, who nodded as the man made it possible for Andrew to get free gas. "Now we'll take all the cigarettes you have." Amara and Michelle carried out caseloads of ice, beer, vodka, and Brandy. Diamond and Sapphire with pockets full of candy bagged all cigarettes and matches.

"Thanks pal you've been real generous, but not enough so open the cash register," Darien ordered. He took all the cash.

"Great thanks now I'll have that security tape now." Once he had the tape, Darien blasted the cameras and mirrors before running and jumping in the car with the gun.

"Whoo!" They said.

"What a rush!" Michelle exclaimed happily as they drank beer. They speeded out of sight into Diamond's place, which was not far. They changed the plates and took the blue covering off of Amara's car. They took the goods into the house and packaged them in different boxes before they headed for Darien's parent's home they usually occupied, but were no longer around for the time being.

* * *

"Armed robbery Darien!" They yelled at him in the headmaster's office the next day. Somebody had recognized them at the gas station, but his guardians had paid off the police and gas station owner only a few days ago. Darien shrugged as he smoked a cigarette from one of the cartons he had stolen. He certainly hadn't returned the merchandise.

"What can I say I'm just a bad boy."

"Yes, you are," the Secretary mouthed. She was making eyes at him through the open door. He smirked at her remembering how they had done it in the headmaster's office.

"Are you listening to me Darien!" The wife of his benefactor yelled. His benefactor shut the door.

"Yeah," Darien told her.

"Good, now headmaster please let's not be hasty, he can still be ordained."

"Not at my school," He said. He threw Darien's file on the desk, "Ever since I can remember he's been vandalizing the school, deflowering girls at every turn, bring whores into the school for himself and his fellow classmates if they haven't snuck out with him. Now he's been riding that infernal motorcycle around destroying the school grounds and the drinking and smoking. He hasn't gone to class in three months, and I have had it up to God with him. He does not have the calling! He's out he's gone! No excuses and no amount of money will ever change that!"

"Thank the heavens for that, God finally gets me," Darien commented as he flicked his lit cigarette on the floor and crushed it making sure to ground it deep.

"Ah! Out you hooligan!" Soon Darien was being taken home.

"See you soon," Andrew said as they walked out of the headmaster's office. Darien nodded.

"Well I guess you'll have to come with us to New York." His wife didn't like the idea from the look on her face.

"I'm not going to New York." He smoked another cigarette.

"We don't smoke in this house, and yes you are." He took his cigarette and put it out.

"No, I'm not."

"Fred, perhaps we should give him once more chance to prove himself or we'll give his inheritance to Derek once and for all." For once Darien liked his benefactor's wife.

"Fine, you'll be going to Tokyo, so Derek can keep an eye on you."

"Whatever," Darien said lighting yet another cigarette as his last had been taken from him. "I'll be in my room, oh and don't worry about me getting there, I'll be making a rode trip of it." He walked out of the room and out of the house instead of going to the room. That night Darien got arrested for assault in a bar, he was sentenced to A year in jail.


	2. All is fair

A/n: Sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

All is fair

**Kyoto Prison a year later**

"Guess what pretty boy," the guard said to Darien as he lifted weights. Darien put the weights back in their place and sat up flipping his still gorgeous black hair out of his face. He was wearing a white beater and jeans. On his left shoulder he had his mother's name tattooed.

"What can I do for you?" Darien asked as the guy who was spotting him handed him his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and put one in his mouth. The cigarette was lit for him and he took a drag from it waiting for the guard to speak.

"Nothing, you sack, its time for you to go, today you get out and I don't have to look at your ugly face again."

"Thank God for that," Darien commented as he stood up and grabbed his shirt. "Now why don't you hold my going away party while I go pack." Darien packed up his cell. They had what he would never consider a party before he changed back into the clothes he had arrived in and found his brother waiting for him.

"What happen to Fred and his wife?" Darien asked him.

"They moved to Los Angeles and have a party to go too, they didn't have time to collect your sorry ass from jail." Darien grunted. At least his inheritance wasn't in his brother's hands because he had every intention of going to Tokyo University. He got in the car and let Derek drive.

"This is my place. You can stay here until you get an apartment."

"No thanks, I'm going to stay with Andrew. I'll just use your phone."

**Ten minutes later**

"What do you mean you never came to Tokyo." He was silent for a moment and growled before slamming the phone down in anger. He lit a cigarette attempting to call down before he called Amara.

"Hey no smoking in my house." Darien ignored him and dropped ash on the carpet while he dial Amara's number.

"Hey Amara, is your Aunt still in Tokyo, I need a place to stay."

**Serena's house**

"Mom why are we cleaning out the guest room?" Serena asked as she helped her dust. Ikuko finished changing the sheets.

"Oh we're going to have a tenant, your cousin Amara has a friend who needs a place to stay. So I said he could stay here while he attended College. It would be nice for Sammy to have role model." Serena nodded. The guestroom just happened to be the attic and was like a separate apartment in itself.

"Do you know anything about this boy?" Kenji asked. Ikuko shrugged.

"Just that he's a friend of my niece's."

"Yeah, the niece that's been in jail at least twice. No telling what kind of friends she's got."

"She says he's a nice boy and very polite." The doorbell rang. "That must be him."

"I'll get it!" Serena called coming downstairs in a modest dress, she was going on a date with Derek. She opened the door to see a man who could only be labeled as Tall, Dark, and Delicious. She instinctively licked her lips without noticing before she shook herself out of her stupor.

"Hi I'm Serena Tsukino, Amara's cousin."

"Darien Chiba, your new tenant and Amara's friend." Darien had seen the way she licked her lips and all he wanted to do was smother them with kisses until they were swollen. Never had he wanted to ravish a beautiful girl so much in his life.

"Your Derek's rebellious brother Darien?" Serena asked. She couldn't explain it, but she had always been attracted to the idea of Darien and now he was here in the flesh in front of her.

"Ah so you know my perfect brother Derek," Darien replied with a frown.

"He's my boyfriend." Darien's frown deepened. How could his sap of a brother get the cream of the crop when it came to women, he positively captured a Goddess in disguise although it wasn't much of a disguise in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune."

"It's not a misfortune, Derek is a great boyfriend."

"I'm sure my perfect brother Derek is, now aren't you going to invite me in."

"Of course where are my manners." She stepped back and invited him in. She saw that he had a motorcycle and was intrigued by Derek's rebellious brother Darien as she went to introduce him to the family. Meanwhile Derek had pulled up outside in his expensive car and was annoyed and surprised to see Darien's motorcycle parked outside his girl friend's house. He went to the door and knocked. Darien opened the door.

"What are you doing here at my girl friend's house?" Derek asked angrily.

"I live here now," Darien told him as he walked to his bike for his bag. Derek followed him.

"What!" Derek exclaimed. "How can you live here?"

"Well your girlfriend turns out to be Amara's cousin and boy am I going to steal her away from you."

"You better not touch Serena, she is innocent and doesn't need you corrupting her." Darien laughed.

"I've already begun to work my magic brother and try as you might I can't stop, I won't stop because she is hot." Derek was fuming by the time they both entered the house.

"Derek you oughta be ashamed of yourself not letting your brother stay with you. I'm not going out with you, I'm that ashamed." Serena stalked upstairs not giving Derek a chance to explain.

"Tough man," Sammy said laughing. He stood up and walked pass Derek, but not before whispering. "He's gonna take your girl, nice is boring as they say." Derek fumed and looked at Kenji and Ikuko.

"May I go upstairs?" Derek asked.

"No, you know the rules." Derek nodded and hung his head. Darien however was free to go upstairs, as the bathroom and bedroom was located up there. He smirked at his brother as he went.

"All is fair in love and war," Darien mouthed. Derek was so mad he nearly punched a hole in the wall making Darien laugh, but he controlled himself.

"You mean lust you corrupt bastard," Derek whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Darien shrugged.

"No difference to me." Darien went upstairs. Derek eventually left at Kenji's request since Serena was obviously not coming back down.

"God, she is the good girl of all good girls," Darien said disgusted by the pink walls of her room. In truth Serena couldn't stand the color pink, but Kenji had insisted and Ikuko at the time had asked her to go along with it. As a gift her bed hangings were lavender along with her sheets, blankets, and pillows. Next Darien saw row after row of stuffed animals. There was a computer and as Darien ventured inside to check her favorites there was nothing she wouldn't want anyone to find on it.

"Wow nothing." He looked around him when he saw her journal. Normally he didn't peak into a girl's privacy, but he wanted to go directly to her heart and all he found was a record of her days which were boring in his opinion. He set it down back where it was. "Oh I know closet, you can tell a lot about a girl by the clothes she wears." Darien nearly gagged when he saw the modest clothing. "Not one short skirt and not one pair of tight leather pants."

"No, those are for bad girls. I am a good girl."

"I've noticed," Darien said. He was slightly embarrassed about being caught in her room, but he played it cool. He closed her closet and walked over to her dresser. He noted all the girls surrounding her, her cheerleading squad. Than there was another photo with four other girls, they were her best friends.

"What are you doing in my room?" Serena asked.

"These must be your best friends," Darien said picking up the picture. "I see you were at Tokyo World Fair, how awesome. I've never been."

"Really?" Serena asked. Darien shook his head she was so innocent. Of course he had been to the fair, every kid had.

"Nope, I've always wanted to go, but I hate going to fairs alone." Darien for effect looked sad and stared at the floor. Serena felt for him.

"I hate going alone too and it just so happens my friends are going to be out of town when it comes tomorrow. Derek has exams all day and he hates fairs. So I could take you to your first fair."

"Really?" Darien asked looking up at her with hope in his eyes. "You'd do that for me?" Serena nodded.

"Yes, no one should have to spend their life never going to a fair." Darien moved closer to her as she talked, so close that she could smell the scent of his cologne and cigarettes. The smell was over powering and good in her mind. Darien smelled her perfume it smelled of roses even in her hair. Soon they were so close as he stared into her bright blue eyes and she stared into his dark mysterious ones. Their lips were so close to touching when Darien heard Kenji coming up the stairs and moved brushing her lips with his own. He shut the door behind him and went into the bathroom just as Kenji appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Serena, are you going out today?"

"Uh huh," Serena answered.

"Okay." He went into his bedroom. Serena sat on the floor in silence. She had just kissed her boyfriend's brother or brushed his lip. She had committed adultery. The worse part was she liked it, she had liked it a lot. Serena didn't realize it as she bolted out of the house, but Darien had lit a flame that had been out for much too long. And it was about to burn hotter.


	3. Shopping

Shopping

"Are you going somewhere today?" Derek asked from the bottom of the stairs. Serena was in her room, but he could hear her searching through her closet for something.

"Yeah, don't you have finals?" Serena replied.

"Yeah, but not for another hour. Where are you going?"

"Derek why isn't that you always have to know where I am?" Serena asked a little annoyed. She had never noticed that annoying habit about him until now. Darien merely reminded her of his new cell phone number and told her to call if she needed him rather than ask exactly where she was going. He realized it wasn't his business to know. Until today they had led completely separate lives with minimal contact except to remind the other about the fair, but who could forget they were going out with a handsome boy like Darien. And the best part of it was she was going to ride a motorcycle for the first time. Of course her parents would never approve of it and that is why she was ecstatic to find out they were going off with their respective lovers for the day. She had personally dropped Sammy off at his friend's last night, she was the model big sister after all, right?

"Sere what is wrong…" Derek started as he walked up the stairs.

"Don't call me Sere, you know I hate that and go back downstairs you know the rules." Derek sighed and went back downstairs.

"Well you come down here and I'm sorry I won't call you that." Serena came down in her prettiest white skirt and matching white top with cashmere sweater.

"You look beautiful," Derek breathed. Serena blushed from the flattery, but it didn't do anything to her heart. It never did. Darien was the one that made her heart want to bust out of her chest and fly.

"Thanks, the girls I got it the other day."

"So where are you going?" Derek asked.

"The fair."

"Oh how nice, if you wait I'll take you tonight and you won't have to go alone." Serena shook her head.

"No thanks." The thought of going to the pair with Derek did not sit well with her. Usually he would have to beg and plead her to leave him alone, because he didn't want to go.

"Why?" Derek asked. "Usually you're begging me to go, and I'm begging you to go with the girls or by yourself." Serena being the nice girl she was didn't point tout that she had never begged him on this particular matter she was just persistent enough until he agreed to go. She had hoped he would have learned to enjoy himself at such places, but all he ever did was spoil her fun. If she didn't want to spread the joy of fairs she would not have even bothered with him every time a fair came through and sacrificed her own happiest for a day or night depending on when they went.

"I've…" Serena started to say when the doorbell rang. The doorbell rang and Derek opened the door for her. Amara stood at the door in her dust-covered leathers. She had just arrived in Tokyo only a few hours ago to check up on her family with Michelle when they had run into Darien. He had told her about her cousin and frankly she was not happy how her favorite little cousin had turned out.

"Look if you're one of Darien's friends you're not welcome here," Derek told her and mistaking her for a guy. Amara looked enraged as he slammed the door in her face at her own Aunt's house. She was about to bang on the door when Serena opened it as she scolded Derek.

"Thanks a lot Derek, slam the door in my cousin's face." She turned and smiled at Amara. "Amara!"

"Serena!" Amara smiled and hugged her while getting dust on her, but of course Serena didn't mind.

"Come in, you must be tired." She looked out and saw Michelle getting out of the car. She had been parking it between two badly parked cars. Someone on the street was having a little get together. She left the door open for her even though she didn't know who the teal haired goddess was.

"New girlfriend?" Serena asked still smiling from ear to ear even in her eyes. That's one thing Amara had always loved about her even when they were little and they went sledding together, that was when her smile was the brightest.

"Well to you," Amara grinned. "Michelle and I have been together for four years well five."

"Finally you've committed. Oh I thought I'd never see the girl who stole your heart. So when's the wedding, I know you're not married yet because you would have called me or mother." Serena was excited now as she thought about the wedding and all the plans and dresses. Amara grinned.

"No wedding yet, she hasn't gotten up the courage to ask me." Amara got nervous than realizing Michelle had entered the house.

"Well if you know, why are you making me suffer?"

"Because its more fun this way." While Amara hadn't bothered to change when they switched rides, Michelle had. She had a lovely chiffon peach color dress with layers that reached just below mid-calf. It hugged her curves like Serena had never seen. "You'll have to forgive my lack of clothes, but I just don't care," Michelle laughed. The dress was slightly transparent and the hints of a white lace bra and panties could be seen, but Serena was sure it was thong. It wasn't stylish and perhaps was meant to embarrass Michelle, but unfortunately for the buyer she wore it well even thought it was ugly especially at the sleeves.

"You'll have to excuse the lack of style too, we stopped by my mother's and of course she had to wear it to please her. You know how parents are. My father loves her, but my mother is convinced she's the reason I ride motorcycles and dress like a guy."

"Of course." Serena turned to Derek. "Don't you have finals?"

"Yes, but I think I need to stay here and protect you."

"Derek just go," Serena said annoyed with him. She didn't like the look he was giving her cousin or her girlfriend.

"No, you shouldn't be around them, you're going to become backwards."

"Backwards?" They all asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amara asked.

"You sleep with women, your backwards, you have some sort of disease." They all stared at him in shock. These were not words that often came out of Darien's perfect brother Derek's mouth. No one said anything as Amara lifted him up effortlessly and tossed him out on his ass.

"You're no longer welcome here, near me or my family," Serena told him as he rubbed face gently which would have a bruise later on. Serena slammed the door.

"Ha, ha she broke up with you quicker than I thought and I wasn't even truly started on my plan to steal her away, I must thank your mouth, you never did learn to think before you spoke sometimes." For the first time Derek noticed that his brother had arrived. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to reschedule for tonight." Darien stepped over his more or less not so perfect brother now and went inside using his own key, which really pissed of Derek. Darien had a key to **his** girlfriend's house after all, and it didn't matter that because he was living there, he automatically got a key.

"Amara, Michelle, Sere," Darien greeted as the door was closing. He only just heard Derek growl in anger when Serena didn't tell him not to call her Sere.

"Are you ready to go?" Serena asked.

"Where are you two off too?" Amara asked as if she didn't know.

"We're off to the fair tonight," Darien told her. "You want to come."

"Not today we have stuff, maybe next weekend." Michelle nodded her agreement.

"I thought we were going while it was light?" Serena asked. Darien shook his head.

"I have to take care of some business at the University, I came back to tell you personally."

"Sere if you've got no where to go, Amara and I were going to the mall. I wanted to do some shopping, why don't you come along." Serena nodded she loved to shop.

"Two fun things in one day, this day just gets better. I hope you get everything done at the University." Darien nodded.

"I will, you're so thoughtful to wish me luck. My brother is lucky to have a girl like you." Serena shook her head.

"He and I are no longer speaking or dating," Serena told him with some anger in her voice at Derek.

"What, why?" Darien asked in mock surprise. Serena launched into the story and afterwards Darien scolded his brother for his prejudice. Of course not to his face as he had left already to plan up a strategy, but to Serena who fell silent and blushed at the words he had used. She had never heard such language used in front of her anyway.

"Come on Sere, let's go before he makes you anymore uncomfortable," Amara laughed. They left and with Amara's crazy driving they were in Tokyo shopping district in no time.

"What store is this, I've never seen it?" Serena asked looking at all the mannequins with rebellious hairdos, chains, and leather.

"This is the world of rebellion, all the hottest styles and none of that crap you're wearing," Amara told her. She knew the clerk and they hugged.

"Oh."

"So what are you ladies looking for?" She eyed Serena and Michelle.

"I'm looking to get out of this hideous dress. I swear meeting the mother is always agony." The woman smiled and nodded knowing Michelle's plight, but Serena was obviously not like Amara and her girlfriend.

"And you?" She asked.

"Serena's new to this, she doesn't know how to shop. I thought it was best we come here before we went to the mall or we'd end up with well look at what she's wearing." The girl nodded.

"Not one short skirt in your closet I bet."

"Why would I have a short skirt its really not proper." They laughed.

"Stop worrying about what's proper, and start wearing something hot. Besides you have a hot date with Darien tonight and you can't go looking like that."

"It's not a date," Serena said quickly while blushing. "He's never been to the fair, so I'm accompanying him. I hate it when I know someone who's never enjoyed a fair. It's one of the joys of life." Amara and Michelle looked at each other.

"Darien's never been to a fair how odd, but still he's hot you must admit and I know for a fact he likes you." Serena's blush deepened.

"No, he doesn't, why would he like me?" Serena asked. There was no way she had forgotten the way his lips felt warm and firm against her lips when they brushed hers. She still didn't know if it was by accident or on purpose. It didn't matter, because she had loved it.

"He kissed you didn't he," Michelle accused.

"No, never, I don't kiss boys I'm not dating."

"You know what it doesn't matter, because she'll soon be dating him," Amara told Michelle. "Now let's shop, she need a whole new wardrobe." They found her some sexy leather pants in black and maroon. Amara told her that these colors were the only ones she should ever by leather pants or skirts in. They also got her more than a couple of those plus three leather jackets. One was roomy and comfortable, it smelt like Darien the leather part of his unique smell anyway. Than she had two in black and maroon that hugged her curvy upper body. Lastly a pair of black leather boots.

"Now to the mall for matching tops."

"We didn't get any chains," Michelle pointed out.

"Naw she's not ready for that." Michelle nodded.

"My parents would not approve of me wearing leather or skirts this short."

"Oh Serena you've been good for way too long, you have to experience real life." Soon they found themselves at the mall and soon she had more skirts, sexy shirts, and tight jeans.

"Oh my God when mother and father see this bill they are going to kill me."

"Let me worry about them, besides you're not going to be a good girl anymore I can almost guarantee it no matter what we do, so you don't worry about the cost, you just buy it or in this case walk out with it." Amara pulled off the sensors and easily took off the little clips that would release ink to mess up the clothing. "Now let's go." Serena was so worried that Michelle had to leave with her first with a few bags, Michelle merely kept her from looking too suspicious and than Amara left with the rest of the bags.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked as Serena breathed into a paper bag. Serena nodded.

"That…was…awesome!" Serena exclaimed. "Let's do it again." They laughed.

"Come on, I think we've done enough shopping for today." Serena couldn't stop talking about it until she got home. Than they went through her closet and went through everything.

"Oh darling we have work to do," Michelle commented. Amara nodded.

"We'll start early tomorrow," Amara said. Michelle nodded. They dressed Serena in sexy leather pants with a lovely black tang top. They took her hair out of the meatball hairstyle she had worn all her life.

"Hey that's my signature look."

"We know, but tonight its time to do something different." They brushed her hair and did her make up.

"Serena are you here?" Darien called as he reached the top of the steps.

"We're in her room, you go wait downstairs," Michelle called through Serena's room door.

"Oh you guys are going to have an awesome date."

"Amara I told you this is not a date."

"Right that's why you're letting us dress you up." Serena blushed. They left out to give her time to prepare alone." Serena looked in the mirror. She looked like a bad girl with her white eyeliner, red lipstick that only bad girls wore, and all the black she wore. Before today she had never worn anything black in her life except to a funeral perhaps when she was little, but that was it.

"Oh my God, I've had a complete make over." She added some waterproof mascara, she knew she was prone to crying. "My parents are going to kill me, maybe I shouldn't go. I should take all this stuff back and apologize and God I'm going to jail. I am…."

"Beautiful," Darien breathed interrupting her sentence. Serena turned with a gasp.

"Darien…" Darien put a hand to her lips.

"Shh…I believe there's a fair waiting for us." Serena smiled and let him lead her downstairs and to his motorcycle. He made sure she was holding on tightly and sitting comfortably before he drove off slow at first and than picked up speed letting the wind blow through his gorgeous black hair. Serena forgot all about shoplifting and her parents as the wind blew through her blond hair and even circling around Darien, which was becoming a fond memory for him of her even though she was right beside him.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took me fifteen million years to update, but hey I finally did. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get the next one up.


	4. Dare and Sere's first date

Dare and Sere's first date

"That was positively intoxicating I think it's the best ride I've been on." Darien grinned.

"It's the only ride you've been on so far." Serena laughed.

"Maybe so, but I'm sure this is by far my favorite." She got off his motorcycle and he got off as well after putting out his kick stand.

"Come on let's go try out all those rides." Serena smiled. She was so glad she had come to the fair with Darien instead of his perfect brother Derek.

"I'm glad I came here with you Darien, Derek would be complaining right now trying to get out of going."

"My brother never did know how to have fun."

"Yeah I suppose not." They paid for their entry tickets before going to buy tickets so they could ride a multitude of rides. They were heading for the fastest ride first and working their way down, but Serena got distracted by a huge bunny.

"Oh Darien please win that bunny for me, I never win and Derek would never try, please." She poked out her lip and widened her eyes. He laughed and nodded.

"Sure, but not right now it'll be too much of a hassle while we want to ride how about later." Serena paused.

"How do you know to do that, if you've never been to a fair?"

"It was your cousin's suggestion she told me how much you like to win stuffed animals." Serena smiled and nodded taking his word for it and he let out a breath. He had saved himself from being caught in a lie. He didn't want to ruin himself before he was in. He didn't know how easily she would forgive him for a lie.

"I'm being ridiculous I can make any girl forgive me," Darien mumbled.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, come on let's get to that ride." Serena nodded and when they got there the line was very long. Darien cut so Serena and him were the first two people despite her protests.

"Darien let's just go to the back of line we shouldn't be cutting."

"Sere, we don't wait in lines now come on we're up." He gave the six tickets and they got on the rollercoaster. It was the perfect ride in Darien's opinion because she clung to him the whole entire time with a smile on her face in fear.

"That was fun," Serena breathed. "Let's go to the next one." Darien couldn't help but enjoy himself at her child like behavior enthusiasm as they went from ride to ride with him forcing their way to the front which she stopped complaining about when they got her favorite ride and rode three times.

"How about I win that bunny now?" Darien suggested. Serena nodded as she ate funnel cake. Darien lit his cigarette and walked over to the vendor. He tried and tried to knock down the damn metal jars but they were stuck together, he was looking like such a fool in front of the angel beside him and all the other guys around.

"Dare it's okay I don't want the bunny anymore."

"No you're going to get your bunny," Darien told her a hint of anger in his voice at the game. In a whisper he said. "And I am going regain my dignity."

"Are you sure?" Darien nodded.

"Here go get some more cash from the atm and another funnel cake for yourself." Serena nodded happily. Darien was determined that she get what she wanted tonight and that alone made her smile. Darien watched her go along with a lot of other guys. Serena was hotter than she realized. He turned back to the guy.

"All right pal here's the deal your going to give me all my money back and the damn bunny."

"You have to knock down the bottles sir." Darien got angry and threw his three balls at the guy hitting him in the head every time hard. He fell forward towards Darien who grabbed his shirt. "Now let's see if your head can knock down the jars. He shoved him hard and the jars fell together as one. They were glued together. "Now I knocked the jars my prize please." The guy nodded wearily as he held his head and Serena returned as he took down the bear.

"Oh Darien I missed it, but you got me the bunny!" Serena exclaimed with stars in her eyes. She took the bunny as Darien took back all his money and smiled at her.

"Sure did Sere now let's go on that Ferris wheel." With the bunny between them as she talked about her friends and school she enjoyed the slow ride under the night sky. Darien leaned over and put his hand under her chin and kissed her unsuspecting lips tenderly. He pulled back noticing they were nearing the end of their ride. Serena stared at him in surprise and hurt as if someone had taken chocolate away from her.

"Come on Sere its time to go home," Darien told her in a dreamy voice. She merely nodded and when she finally came back to reality she was fully dressed in her own bed with a huge bunny in the chair beside her.

"He must be a God," Serena sighed before falling back on her pillows and going to sleep. Darien laughed outside her door. He had just been about to peak in and wake her, but now he decided to let her rest besides things were about to change.

* * *

Note: Sry for the delay, but my computer is making it hard for me to upload. Hopefully I find the problem soon.  



	5. Skipping School

Skipping School

Darien had a slow day at school so he decided to skip out and go hang with Serena it was time she took a walk on the wild side after all she had dragged him to every goody two shoes function in town since the night of the fair. And worst yet his brother actually managed to worm his way back into her good graces. But he didn't mind too much just meant more fun and better yet, he wanted his perfect brother Derek to keep dating her because that would make it all the more fun when they were sleeping around behind his back. He got on his motorcycle and speeded away the skirts of girls rising in the wind as he went pass and melting hearts as books crashed to the ground.

* * *

"Serena are you paying attention?" Serena shook her head to clear it and blinked several times at the teacher.

"Oh I'm so sorry, yes I'm paying attention now." The teacher nodded and returned to teaching.

"Serena are you all right?" Mina asked.

"Oh yes, I'm great guess I'm just not very focused today."

"Yeah well don't lose your focus at cheer practice." Serena nodded as they sat down for lunch. Her cell phone rang and Serena answered her phone.

"Sure Derek we're just sitting in front eating lunch, you can join us." She hung up. The others merely smiled at her. They thought Serena was so lucky to have a boyfriend as perfect as Derek. They were chatting about this and that when Serena's phone rang again. "Darien!" They all looked at her surprised at her outburst. "No, that's really bad I couldn't possibly do that."

"Oh come on Serena its just one day," Darien told her. "Come on I'll take you out for a milkshake and hamburgers and lots of other fun things."

"No, Darien."

"Yes, now come on I'm pulling up on my motorcycle right now, and its got room just for you."

"Even if I wanted too I'm wearing a dress."

"I'll take you home to change now come on if you don't I'll be really sad." Serena frowned as he hung up and left it at that. She sighed as she stood packing her things before hurrying off without another word. Darien pulled up just in front of Derek and Serena hopped on behind him. The exhaust from his bike lift up her skirt just before Darien sped off quietly chuckling to himself as he saw the look on his brother's face when he turned briefly. He saw that girls looked on in envy and shock Serena had left school in the middle of the day.

* * *

"Come on go change." Serena ran into the house using her key and dressed in some leather pants and matching top with a jacket before she ran back out. She jumped on the back of his bike and he sped off again. He arrived in front of a nice apartment building and revved his bike several times before Amara and Michelle came down.

"You got my cousin to skip school," Amara said in disbelief.

"Well it was either that or lunch with my perfect brother Derek." They were well aware that Darien wanted to have an affair rather than have Serena break up with Derek. Amara warned him if he wasn't going to have a relationship with Serena after they had broken Derek's heart; he would see a new side to him. He assured her he planned on sticking with Serena for a long time. He had to get his act together after all.

"Serena have we taught you nothing?" Michelle asked her.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Okay first of all you can't sit like that, lean back a little, and what the hell is up with your hair?" She pulled Serena's hair out of her trademark style. "God don't ever let me see this hairstyle again, from the looks of it you've been wearing it forever."

"Ever since I was a little girl," Serena commented.

"Oh Michelle leave her alone, I like her dumplings," Amara told her as she snickered.

"Yeah, I like her meatballs," Darien told her.

"Hey don't call me that," Serena protested as she tried to sit like Michelle told her.

"Come on, Andrew is going to meet us at this rode side club." Darien knew it was more like a rode side biker bar near Kyoto, but Serena didn't need to know that.

"We have to be back in time, so I can walk Sammy home from school, as his big sister…" Darien groaned.

"Sweetheart he's a big boy let him find his way home on his own just this once."

"Darien, I can not, not go pick up my brother, now if you're not going to have me back take me back home and I'll walk back to school." Darien groaned

"Don't worry honey, I'll have you back at school now hold on tight."

"You promise."

"Yes, of course I promise to have you back in time…" Darien was saved from completing his promise as a beeping sound alerted Serena to a text message.

"Oh would you look at that Sammy is going over a friends and his mom is giving him a ride home later today. I just have to be home in time to make dinner."

"I'm sure Sammy will eat and your parents could probably have dinner on their own tonight, do them some good." Serena sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Amara and Michelle zoomed pass them on her motorcycle.

"Hang on love." She leaned forward and he sped off after Amara and Michelle. The wind whipped her hair around her face and Darien as he drove. She watched the scenery pass them by until they exited Tokyo. It was such a thrill for her to be skipping school, dressed in leather, and on a motorcycle with undoubtedly the baddest boy to ever ride into Tokyo. What was that her mother had said a long time ago, good was boring. And bad well bad was sexy and fun. She did things for bad she would never consider for good. It was some time before they arrived at the bar. Serena now noticed just how far away they were from Tokyo.

"There's no way we're making it back in time for dinner are we?" Serena asked as she got off before Darien did as well. Darien looked at the rode behind them. "And is this a biker bar, my parents would not approve of me being in such a place…"

"Probably not love, but don't fret on it." He had her chin in his hand now and was looking deep into her eyes. His lips brushed against hers, but went not further. It was all he needed as she melted and followed them in. Andrew was already waiting for them with Diamond, Emerald, and Sapphire.

"So this is Amara's cousin." Diamond pushed pass Darien. "We haven't had the pleasure of meeting my name is Diamond." He kissed her hand and Serena nearly swooned she wasn't use to such forward attention.

"Hey back off," Darien told him.

"Yeah," Emerald told him angrily. He grinned at both of them.

"Relax, you're worries are unneeded."

"It was nice meeting you Diamond," Serena finally managed to get out.

"I'm Sapphire you'll have to excuse my elder brother," Sapphire told her. "That's his girlfriend, Emerald a spiteful bitch, and right there is Darien's asshole friend Andrew."

"I'm not spiteful," Emerald told Sapphire with a glare. He shrugged.

"Yeah nice to meet you can we order the drinks now I'm parched," Andrew said.

"Yeah."

"What will it be?" The bartender asked.

"We'll have a beer," Andrew ordered.

"I'll just have water thank you."

"Sheesh what kind of girl are you dating," Andrew asked Darien.

"Oh we're not dating," Serena told him.

"Hey lady we don't sell water unless you want to spend the next couple of hours in a bathroom," he told her. Serena's eyes went wide.

"Beer is good than." He nodded and went to get their beers.

"I'm dating Amara's cousin, she's very nice and very pretty," Darien told him.

"She doesn't look like your type."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to date Darien?" Serena asked offended.

"No, I'm saying you're not bad enough, you've got goody two shoes written all over you. No way you're related to our Amara."

"I am too bad."

"Oh and what's the badest thing you've ever done."

"I shoplifted," Serena told him crossing her arms and trying to make herself seem taller.

"Before or after Amara took you shopping."

"After," Serena said meekly. He chuckled.

"And before that?"

"I didn't bring my teacher an apple that's pretty bad." They all laughed including Darien.

"I'm sorry Sere its just funny you have to admit," Amara and Darien told her. Serena just looked down her cheeks hot with embarrassment. Had she really never done anything bad in her life on her own. Amara and Michelle had really done the shoplifting and if it weren't for Darien she wouldn't even have been able to skip school even if she thought about it. No she had to do something completely on her own without their help.

"I can be bad, I'll prove it to you all, you'll see."

"This I can't wait to see, but just don't do anything to get yourself arrested," Amara told her. Serena merely nodded. Once they had their beers they all clinked them together and drank except Serena as she stared at the bottle.

"Oh my you've never had a beer either have you?" Emerald asked.

"Of course I have," Serena told her taking a long swig. They could see her cringe at the first biting taste, but she kept drinking to prove a point and slammed the bottle down on the counter after finishing it off. She burped and her cheeks burned again she never would have burped like that before.

"WHOO! GO SERE!" Amara and Michelle cheered before chugging their own beers and burping. The others followed with a cheer before they ordered more and Darien took her over to a now vacant pool table to teach her how to play. To his chagrin he saw she already was a little drunk as she sort of stumbled but than he remembered she could also be clumsy. He didn't know which but the latter was cuter.

* * *

"Damn see you never know what a little alcohol will do to somebody," Darien told them, as they watched Serena making out with a very drunk Sapphire. Diamond sighed in annoyance.

"Thank God we thought to put him in the side car today instead of letting him drive," Emerald said the same annoyance in her voice as displayed on Diamond's face.

"Come on Diamond get your brother off my girlfriend she should be kissing me like that." Diamond nodded and they pulled them apart. Serena was easily distracted to Darien, but Diamond had to knock some sense into Sapphire and no body cared to comment on it.

"Oh come on my little bad girl, you've had enough and need to get home." He chuckled as he lifted her up over his shoulder. He followed everyone out of the bar and to their bikes. He put Serena on the back and got on. She started kissing his neck and moved a little to get her to stop. "Come on Sere not on the bike, wait until we get back home than I'll most definitely let you do that all you want."

"Okay Darwin," She giggled as he made her hold on before he went off at a slow pace just as he expected she let go and slid right off. He sighed.

"Okay new plan." He put her in front of him and still managed to drive, as she was so small in front of him. This way she couldn't fall off, but that was after he had to tie her hair back. It wasn't as cute when she was in front of him and he couldn't see, he was already a little drunk he didn't need to elevate the risk of him doing something completely stupid. She was giggling when he carried her inside.

"Serena shush." He realized he'd be in trouble if her parents caught her like this, she would never trust him again. He crept pass her parents who had fallen asleep on the couch. He made it up the stairs without incident and the snoring that filled the house let him know that Sammy had gone to bed. He took Serena into her room and kicked the door quietly. He would have to stay until she passed out or fell asleep to make sure she didn't do anything completely stupid in his book when trying to hide the fact you were drunk or got someone's teenage daughter drunk.

"Darwin you're so quick," Serena giggled in the dark.

"Serena be quiet you're going to get us caught, you need to go to bed." She shook her head and laughed.

"I not seepy doh Darwin," She said in a baby voice. He rolled his eyes. She was only aloud to get fun drunk not, not annoying drunk. He took her shoes off and got her out of the leather after fishing for her pajamas in the dark although she was eager to keep the clothing off the fact of the matter was Darien Chiba was a grade AA bastard, but he was no ass. He would not take advantage of her in her state, that would defeat his entire purpose as well.

"All right come on into bed," Darien told her. She wouldn't, and kissed him. He sighed and let her continue and just as he suspected when he lay her on the bed she had passed out. He ducked down on the other side of her bed when the door opened. The hall light shined through and her parents were asking themselves when she had gotten into the house.

"I don't know, but let's go see if Darien is back maybe he knows what she was up too." Darien nearly chuckled, they would never suspect that he had anything to do with their daughter's disappearance. When they had gone he crept to the door and slid out. He hurried downstairs. He closed the door just loud enough for them to hear if he were awake and pretended to be creeping upstairs as if trying not to wake anyone when they appeared.

"Oh Darien there you are, do you know where Serena went today?" Darien looked at Amara's Aunt in surprise.

"Gone?" He asked. "Isn't she up in her room sleeping like she's suppose too?" They nodded.

"Well yes now she is, but she wasn't before."

"No," Darien said waving his hand at them. "Serena is such a good girl, she would never, are you two sure you didn't eat anything bad and have a weird dream. You know its not uncommon for two people to have the same dream you know. It just has to do with how close you are to one another." They both looked at each other and than him.

"I'm sorry whose house have you been living in," Her father asked.

"Yeah we're no where near close."

"Psh!" Darien said. "You guys are modest you're so close, the most loving couple I know." With those words he quickly went upstairs having sufficiently distracted them. He went up to his room to get some much-needed sleep to recover from the day's travel.


End file.
